last of my kind?
by prodigykid
Summary: 16 year old judd had always been alone in his life, never knew what it was like to have a family, sometimes he woundered if he was the last of his kind, at a young age it was clear to him that he wasnt like every other human, he could control power.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a preview of my new story coming soon changes may be made please comment and tell me what you think,

COPY RIGHT well me I guess the story is my idea please don't steal it, i know the preview is very short but i dont want to put alot if know is even going to like it so sorry

''PREVIEW''

Chapter1

I sat on my bed my back against the wall as I stared at both my hands, and concentrated has hard as I could, I had been doing this for hours. I smirked when I saw a flicker of flame appear in both my hands. My name is Judd I am 16 years old, and my power is fire.

Despite my young age I am in an organization that is somewhat like the army, when we do missions we are sent in a small group of four everyone in the organization have some kind of power. Our base is pretty much a big house, my roommate is Carl, he has a big sword unlike me, and his power is wind, and water. I have dark brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. Carl's hair is black and purple with brown eyes. No one knows how old he is, because he never really talks that much.


	2. real chapter1 meeting the group part1

Here's the real chapter plz tell me what you think and review. As I said before in the preview changes may, and have been made. If I get two reviews ill put chapter2 up. By the way this is pure fan fiction so don't be Dum and try something from the story

COPY RIGHT well me I guess the story is my idea please don't steal it, and my spelling is not the best but don't go dogging me out because I miss spell something, thank you please enjoy.

Chapter one

I sat on my bed my back against the wall as I stared at both my hands, and concentrated has hard as I could, I had been doing this for hours. I smirked when I saw a flicker of flame appear in both my hands. My name is Judd I am 14 years old, and my power is fire.

Despite my young age I am in an organization that is somewhat like the army, when we do missions we are sent in a small group of four everyone in the organization have some kind of power. Our base is pretty much a big house, my roommate is Carl, he has a big sword unlike me, and his power is wind, and water. I have dark brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. Carl's hair is black and purple with brown eyes. No one knows how old he is, because he never really talks that much. Today me, and my group are going on our first mission, to be honest I was a bit nervous like what if something went wrong, people have died in battle while on a mission before, sometimes we must protect a village or escort the person who has paid for our services, or maybe spy and go under cover, every mission is different, and you never truly know when or what the mission will be until the leader of the group is told. I packed my messenger bag, putting bandages and other things that I might need including money, and got dressed. I put on a black shirt that had bright white angel wings in the back, and dark green short that ended at my knees, along with black wrist bands on both my arms. Carl put on blue jeans with chains attached to the pockets, and a short sleeve brown shirt, he didn't pack anything, my guess because he didn't need to, with the sword and all. He put the strap over his head like you would a book bag, the strap connected to a bag like thing holding the sword, and walked out our room to wait outside for our two other team mates, and like natural I followed.

We waited outside in front of the big house, a few seconds had passed, and two people walked out the front door of the house. The first, a girl , she had long beautiful red hair, and ice blue eyes, she wore baggy black pants that some what looked like jeans, and a white tank top, she was skinny but look strong, and that if you pissed her off she would kick your butt, and have that pretty smile while doing so. The other person was also a girl, her hair was short, but curly, and blonde, her eyes brown. She wore a purple dress that almost reached her knees and regular shoes, she seemed like a very quiet person but who was I to say I just met her. I knew nothing about the two girls, nor their powers, and that scared me a little, it seemed I was the youngest in the group also, they all looked older, and no doubt most likely were. No one said anything, and only Carl knew what our mission was. "alright let's get this over with our mission is make sure no harm is done to a woman named Susan, she is the daughter of a royal family in the village we are going to, so be on your best behavior, and don't forget what we need to do".

Everyone just stared at him with their mouths open in shock; the two girls looking at him like a crazy fan girl would before a crowd of them jumping the guy they were so in love with. There is no way to describe Carl's voice but to just say, omg omg you sound soooo awesome, but im not a girl nor am I a dork so I just kept my mouth shut. After we were over the shock we all noded our heads, and began walking to the destination where our mission was, wich I had no idea where that was so I just followed Carl.


End file.
